Ryden Huntzberger
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory catches Logan cheating on her at work read more to see how it start's to affect thier daughter Ryden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Rory show's up at her Moms house from work all depressed and goes inside.

''Hello'' she says in a really let down and depressed tone

Lorelai comes to the front door ''Hey hunnie what are you doing here?'' Lorelai asks her

''came to pick up my daughter.'' Rory tells her

''oh I thought she was staying here over night tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''no she can't I changed my mind.'' Rory tells her

''oh why?'' Lorelai asks her

''because I just want her to be home with me tonight.'' Rory tells her

''wow okay you are majorly crabby would you like some coffee first to calm you down before you drive home?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine where's my daughter?'' Rory asks her

''in your old bedroom playing doll's with your sister come in come on into the kitchen.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and follow's her

''here sit hun relax.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and sit's down

''sorry I'm just having a majorly bad day.'' Rory tell's her

''oh yea why what's going on?'' Lorelai aks her

''Logan is majorly flirting with a few our of coworker's and is majorly cheating on me.'' Rory tells her

''pfff I don't think Logan is cheating on you he wouldn't he loves you and Ryden and wouldn't do that to her either.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no he's cheating alright.'' Rory says in a confident tone

''oh so where are you staying?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know yet but at my boss's house probably she's nice enough to let us stay with her.'' Rory tells her

''oh well you can just stay here if you want do you even have any of your stuff with you?'' Lorelai asks her

''no we can't because we really need to get back to Providence tonight because I have to work tomorrow and yea I went home at lunchtime to pack and get us moved out of the house.'' Rory tells her

''oh here drink relax.'' Lorelai tells her and hands her some coffee

''thank's'' Rory says and takes a sip

Lorelai sit's down at the table with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryden look's up from playing doll's with her auntie Caylee and see's Rory and comes running out into the the kitchen

''mommy!'' Ryden says

''hey baby!'' Rory says and help's her daughter up on her lap

''how was your your day with Auntie were you having fun playing doll's?'' Rory asks her

Ryden just nod's.

Caylee comes out of her room ''hey Rory!'' she says

''hey Cay!'' Rory says

''mommy whewre's daddy?'' Ryden asks her

''oh...oh baby daddy has to work late tonight.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai just feel's really bad just watching her daughter.

''so how ya doing Cay your gonna be in 5th grade next year?'' Rory asks her

''4th'' Caylee tells her

''wow your growing up so fast.'' Rory says

''I know.'' Lorelai says

Caylee just smiles.

Lorelai make's dinner for all of them and they all eat together and Rory and Ryden leave later that night.

In the car Rory think's and has no where else to go and her daughter get's over tired and majorly crabby.

''okay baby I know your tired let mommy just think of where to go,'' Rory tells her

''okay baby I know somewhere we can go just close your eye's and relax.'' Rory tell's Ryden to try and console and soothe and relax her

Rory get's on the highway to Boston to go and see her dad and pull's into his parking lot almost an hour later and get's Ryden out and carries her up to Chris's apartment and knocks on the door.

Chris open's it ''Rory hey!'' he says

''hey dad shh.'' she says rubbing her daughter's back

''come on in so whose...whose this?'' he asks her

''your granddaughter.'' Roy tells him

''What?!'' he says and question's her after letting them in and shutting the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''My granddaughter what your mom never told me you had a baby or a kid when?'' he asks her

''yup about 3 year's ago.'' she tells him

''oh so whose...whose is she?'' he asks her

''Logan's'' she tells him

''oh so where is he how's he doing?'' Chris asks her

''at work and cheating on me with one or several I don't know how many of our co worker's.'' she tells him

''what!'' Chris says

''shh do you have somewhere I can put her down she's getting heavy?'' Rory asks him

''oh yea I guess the couch are you girl's staying with me?'' he asks her

''well we have nowhere else to go we can;t go home and mom's is too far from providence and it's just a straight shot down the highway from here to get back in the morning.'' she tells him

''oh well I don't really have a place for you guy's to sleep I don't really have a guest bedroom or anything so I guess you'll just have to slepe together on the couch or the floor.'' he tells her

''that's okay I'll make it work I do it at mom's all the time.'' Rory tells him

''okay so do you have any stuff?'' he asks her

''yea it's downstair's in the car I have to go and get it.'' Rory tell's him getting her daughter comfortble on the couch and cover's her with a blanket

''I'll go and get it hun you stay up with her.'' he tells her

''okay thank's dad.'' she says and hands him her keys

''be right back sweetie.'' he says

''okay'' Rory says

Chris leaves the apartment and run's down and get's thier bag's and bring's them upstair's.

''thank's dad.'' she says

''no problem so hey you okay?'' he asks her

''no but I'm going to have to stay and bring strong for Ryden's sake.'' she tells him

''Ryden?'' he asks her

''yea that's her name.'' Rory tells him

''oh.'' he says

''what?'' she question's him

''nothing.'' he says

''okay'' Rory says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''your just...your just so good with her.'' Chris tells her watching her with her daughter

''thank's well I learned from mom she's the best I mean look how I turned out.'' she says

''yea'' he says and smiles

''Rory?'' he questions her

''what?'' she answers back

''does your mother know your here?'' he asks her

''No and she would probably be pretty mad if she knew because she told us that we could stay there and I told her that no we just couldn't stay there tonight.'' she tells him

''okay so you pretty much moved out of your house and have nowhere to stay or go?'' he asks her

''pretty much right yea my boss told me that we could stay with her until I find us an apartment or something.'' she tells him

''is that really what you want to live with your boss?'' he asks her

''she's nice and is single and doesn't live with anyone else so it wouldn't be so bad.'' she tells him

''oh so how's your sister?'' he asks her

''Caylee she's great and growing up fast shels gonna be in 4th grade next year.'' she tells him

''wow and your mom's Inn is still doing well?'' he asks her

''yea seem's to be.'' Rory tells him

''well that's good.'' he says

''yea it is good.'' she says

''okay well I'm going to bed hun sleep well have a good night sweetie.'' he says and kisses her head

''okay night dad.'' she says ans grab's her pajama's and goes into the bathroom and changes and comes back out and kisses her daughter's head and pretty much make's her bed on Chris's reclinging chair and look's at her sleeping daughter and smiles and turn's off the light and goes to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning Chris get's up and dressed and ready for work and comes out of his room and notice's the girl's are still sleeping so he gently comes over and kisses Rory's head gently not to wake her up and cover's her up more and grab's what he need's for work and leave's his apartment quitely.

a little while later Ryden start's to wake up and sit's up and rub's her eye's and look's around at the weird surrounding's ''Mommy?'' she says and notice's Rory on the chair so she get's up and goes over to her and shake's her awake.

''Mommyyyy.'' Ryden says

''shh Ryden what's the matter go back to sleep mommy's still sleeping let her sleep for a little while longer please.'' Rory tells her

''where are we?'' the little girl asks her

''at my dad's and your grandpa's house u were sleeping when we got here last night and I didn't want to wake you up.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Ryden says and goes back over to the couch and get's back underneath her blanket's and tries to go back to sleep for a while.

a little while later Rory's cell phone ring's.

''hello?'' she answer's it sleepily

''Hi Rory it's Elizabeth is everything ok?'' she asks her

''oh Elizabeth hi yea everything's fine listen I don't think that I will be coming into work today because I'm kind of well in Boston at my dad's house because I moved Ryden and I out of our house yesterday and had no where to go and so I did the next best thing for us which was the only place I could think to do was my dad's but I'll try and be in tomorrow okay?'' Rory tells her

''okay sweetie take your time your daughter comes first.'' Elizabeth tells her

''okay thank you so much talk to you later Elizabeth.'' she says and hangs up and get's up and goes over to the kitchen.

Rory goes through the cabinet's and fridge looking for food and realizes that Chris doesn't even have anything.

''Mommy?'' Ryden question's her

''oh geeze hey baby you scared me.'' Rory tells her

''I'm hungry.'' the little girl complain's

''aww okay well why don't we get dressed and then we can go out for brekfast just the two of us.'' Rory tell sher

''otay!'' Ryden says

''okay.'' Rory says and follow's her back into the livingroom and help's her get dressed and turn's on cartoon's for her while Rory goes to shower and get dressed and ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that morning in the car the girl's are driving around trying to find a place to stop and eat breakfast.

''mommy I go to gwanma's to pway with Caywee?'' Ryden asks her

''uh no sweetie not today.'' Rory tells her

''pweasee can I go to gwanma's mommy?'' Ryden asks her

Rory hit's her steering wheel angrily ''ugh Hunnie no not today please stop whining!'' Rory gets mad at her from being stressed out herself when she doesn't mean to

a little while lter Rory finally find's them someplace to stop and eat breakfast then hit's the road for providence and calls Paris to let her know that she will be dropping Ryden off then drop's her off and then goes to the office.

Logan find's her a little while later.

''hey Ace'' he says as he comes by

''get the hell away from me Logan!'' she says angrily

''how's Ryden?'' he asks her

''she's fine now leave me alone I am very busy and have stuff to do and get done before I have to pick Ryden up at Paris's.'' Rory tells her

''Ryden is at Paris's?'' he asks her

'yes Logan I had nowhere else to drop her off now leave!'' she tells him again

Rory's boss Elizabeth comes over ''hey is everything okay over here?'' she asks Rory

''yea everything is fine Elizabeth.'' Rory tells her and glares at Logan

''good morning Logan.'' Elizabeth says

''morning Elizabeth.'' he says

''okay well you two figure it out and get back to work.'' Elizabeth tells them

''well we Elizabeth have a good day.'' Rory tells her and dismisses her coldly

''where you staying tonight?'' Logan asks her

''I don't know yet I havn't figured it out yet and that is also none of your business so why do you care Logan now go away or I am going to take my laptop and work somewhere else!'' she tells him angrily

''well yea of course I think I care it's my kid!'' he says

''your kid Logan No!'' she tells him and rolls her eyes

''that's probably because your staying at Paris's.'' he says

Rory shake's her head ''No and now we're not Logan just go away and leave me the hell alone Logan!'' she says again and get's really angry and grab's her stuff and leave's and goes somewhere where he can't find her and works all day. 


End file.
